


Into the Devildom, or was it a dream?

by Eveningstar1516



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author Has No Idea How To Tag, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, First work - Freeform, I tired, Lucifer is intimidated by Sebastian, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstar1516/pseuds/Eveningstar1516
Summary: Young Ciel Phantomhive is busy working late in his office when he starts feeling drowsy and dizzy. When he wakes up he is greeted by a rather strange man."Welcome to the Devildom Ciel!"One shot of what would happen should Ciel have been summoned to the Devildom.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Into the Devildom, or was it a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is an idea that just popped into my head and I finally decided to write it. This is a one-shot that will not be continued. This is my first time writing any kind of fic so please bear with me on this one. I tried writing in Ciel's point of view with how I thought he might react. Dialog is taken from the game with a few alterations. Italics is what Ciel is thinking. Comments and Kudos and welcome.  
> Enjoy 😊

“That will be all for today Sebastian”

“Of course my Lord”

Sebastian then left the office leaving young Ciel Phantomhive alone in his office to finish up the last of his paperwork. Being late at night, the dim lighting in the room provided by the moonlight and candles provided a soft glow around the office. Finally finished with today’s work, Ciel’s day caught up with him and he began to feel drowsy and dizzy. Slowly trying to make his way to his room, the young lord couldn’t even make it to the door before the exhaustion set in and he passed out.

_ ‘Ciel’s POV’ _

“Welcome to the Devildom Ciel!”

The voice of a very enthusiastic man woke me. I open my eyes to find a tall dark man with messy red hair and bright golden eyes looking down at me. The man in question was wearing a bright red officer’s uniform with an emblem and off-shoulder cape on his right side. Looking around I realize I am in some sort of hall courtroom style. 7 seats with banners were just behind the tall man with a larger seat right behind those seven.

“Pardon me, feeling a little shocked are we? Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived after all. As a human, it will probably take a while to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

_ What the bloody hell is going on here?!? _

“The Devildom?” I asked with the most neutral yet perplexed expression I could manage in my drowsy state.

“Yes exactly. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Diavolo. Ruler of all demons and the crown prince.”

_ Wait! Ruler of demons? Sebastian never mentioned a ruling hierarchy. Come to think of it, he never mentioned the Devildom. CRAP! Sebastian must be wondering where I am! _

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD for short. You’re standing in the assembly hall. This is where the student council holds its meetings. I am the president of said council.”

“Why am I here?”

“I will explain everything to you”

A tall black-haired man with red shadowed eyes stepped out from behind Diavolo. His red eyes almost glowing in the lighting. He was sporting the same uniform as Diavolo but in a charcoal gray instead of red.

“Ciel, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He is also my right-hand man and my most trusted friend.” Diavolo stated.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Diavolo. On behalf of the entire student body, I offer you the most heartfelt welcome.”

Lucifer addressed me with a very shady smile. If I weren’t used to Sebastian, I might have felt intimidated.

“Answer my question. Why am I here?” Now fully awake, I mustered up as much authority as I could.

“Interesting, this one is quite different from Solomon.” Lucifer addressed Diavolo. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with the human world and the Celestial realm.”

_ What the bloody hell?! _

“As a first step, we’ve decided to start an exchange program. 2 students from each realm will attend the program in another. We are welcoming 4 students to our school. 2 humans and 2 angels. I take it you’ve probably put two and two together. You are one of the 2 humans from your world to participate in our program. You are our newest exchange student. You will be staying here for the course of one year. You will be attending RAD and completing a set of tasks that we assign. At the end of your term here, you will be writing a paper about your exchange.”

“And what if I have no wish to be apart of this? I did not sign up for any program and frankly, I don’t have the time for this.”

“Unfortunately, we cannot send you back at this time.” Answers Diavolo. “You have been chosen and as such, you must complete the program.” He regards me with a warm expression, although both his eyes and Lucifer’s exhibit anything but.

“What sort of tasks will I have to complete?”

It’s Lucifer that answers. “There are a variety. One of such tasks is to polish your soul to resist a demon.” He approaches me and studies me with a subtle look of interest in his eyes. “Strange, your soul has already developed some resistance despite you not having any magic.”  _ Good, they don’t seem to have figured out about my contract with Sabastian. Perhaps it’s time to call him. _

“While you are here, you will need someone to watch over you and I believe that demon should be my brother Mammon. He is the Avatar of Greed and he’s, how do I put it. You’ll find out soon enough. Here, this is your D.D.D.” He hands me a peculiar thin rectangular device. “It works like an advanced phone. It is all digital and all you have to do is tap the screen to work it. Let me show you how to call Mammon.” After Lucifer shows me how to work the D.D.D, I bring the device to my ear and wait for a voice.

“YOOOOOOO”

“Hello”

“Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer!”

“Excuse me, is this how you answer someone’s call. To answer your question, I am Ciel, the human exchange student.”  _ This man has no etiquette! _

“Waaa? A Human! Geez, I was getting all chilly here think’n was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me that right away!”

“I did that”  _ This is who’s supposed to be watching over me?! _

“So what business does a human got with THE Great Mammon?”

_ If it weren’t for my cluelessness on how to use this blasted thing!  _

“Lucifer has informed me that you are to be watching over me during my stay.”

“No way! There ain’t nothin’ in it for me! Whaddya even mean by “watch over you”? Ahh right, you’re the new exchange student.”  _ What is with him!  _ “Well g’luck with that, and see ya!”

“Look, Lucifer was the one who called for you. I wouldn’t ignore that if I were you, or are you not going to abide by your elders’ wishes?”

“Pfft, whatever. Ya thing THE Great Mammon would listen to ya just because you dropped his name?”

Lucifer who has been listening over my shoulder decided to take the phone at that moment.

“You’ve got 10 seconds...9...8…”

A loud YESSIR could be heard over the device. After ending the call, he handed the D.D.D back to me and smirked. “Sounds like you had a nice chat”

“I have absolutely no faith that he will be able to watch over a mutt let alone me” I replied with a scowl on my face.  _ Definitely, time to call Sebastian. _

“Watch what you say. That demon is still my brother” Lucifer looked quite irritated and less than pleased.

“Well if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious Lucifer. However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out. Now then, why don’t you introduce the rest of your brothers Lucifer? It would probably be better for you to do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes.. as much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.”

“Oh come on now. You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” A man with light brown/blonde hair made himself known with such enthusiasm. He sort of reminds me of Lizzy.

“This one here is Asmodeus. He is the fifth eldest of us and the Avatar of Lust.”

“Wha… I can’t believe you referred to me as  **this one** . How rude!”

“At least he didn’t ignore you altogether.” Next to the one known as Asmodeus, a blond-haired man with sea-green eyes came out from beside him.

“That one there is Satan, fourth eldest of us and the Avatar of Wrath. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving. Don’t be fooled by his smile.”

“Ah, so I’m  **that one** then. Nice to meet you, Ciel.”

“The pleasure is all mine” I reply with a neutral tone.

“Now then, the one over there with a grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He is the sixth eldest and the Avatar of Gluttony.”

“Lucifer I’m hungry!”

“That’s too bad, now behave yourself.”

Beelzebub holds his stomach still grumbling about his hunger. His messy orange hair is ruffled by Satan offering him a small snack.

“So, there are seven of us in total. I am the eldest. You will meet the rest later. Mammon, the second eldest, will be here soon.”

“During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the house of Lamentation.” Diavolo addresses me.

“I am not sure that staying with Lucifer and his family would guarantee my safety”

“Do you not think that we are capable of keeping you safe from other demons?” Lucifer questions.

“While I believe that you might be able to drive off other demons, I don’t think I would be safe with your family. Beelzebub looks like he might eat me, and I do not trust any of you.”

“HEY! Just who do you think you are human?! You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning  **THE GREAT MAMMON** !”

Before I could continue, a man with chocolate-colored skin and a messy mop of white hair barges into the room yelling at me.

“Listen up because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all your money now and anything else of value too! In fact, I’ll take that ring of yours now!”

Instinctively, I covered the blue ring on my thumb before he could reach over and grab it. 

“Excuse me! You have some nerve to just come in here and demand by belongings! Have you no manners?”

“Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you” Lucifer states before immediately punching him.

Taking advantage of the situation, I use this time to whisper the words, “Sebastian, come pick me up”

“Ciel, this is Mammon, he is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash with money. As soon as he decides to break it off, that wealth evaporates and they’re left without a Grimm to their name.” Satan Informs me.

“He’s also a masochist! That part’s important” adds Asmodeus.

“Indeed, and it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother.” Lucifer states.

“Y’all stop telling lies! I ain’t ask for that punch and I AIN’T a masochist!”

“Mammon,  **you** are going to be in charge of seeing this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I trust you have no qualms with this?” Lucifer addressed his brother with a sickly sweet smile that would strike fear had it been anyone else.

“Ugh, I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine, FINE! I’ll do it”

“Mammon may not have any qualms but I certainly do! I refuse to have this incompetent demon watch over me, and I refuse to be apart of this exchange! In fact, it is about time I leave.”

At that moment, the assembly halls doors burst open once more and Sebastian came in.

“I apologize for the delay my Lord. I normally don’t travel between Earth and the Devildom” Sebastian said as he was walking over to me.

“All that matters is that you came. Let us go home. I am beginning to get quite a nasty headache from dealing with this.”

“I’m afraid we can’t allow that,” Diavolo said with a stone-cold look in his eyes. 

I looked at the other demons in the room gauging their reactions to seeing Sebastian. Lucifer looked both shocked and furious at Sebastian’s appearance. Diavolo looked like the ruler he claimed to be with a certain coldness in his eyes. Mammon and Asmodeus shrieked at Sebastian’s appearance while simultaneously looking back and forth between him and Lucifer. Satan seemed both shocked and intrigues putting to sit down and watch the scene play out with a smile. Beelzebub looked concerned and worried about the situation. “May I inquire as to who are you?” He asked Sebastian.

“I am Sebastian, the young Lords butler. It is quite past his bedtime and he has quite a day ahead of him tomorrow so we really must be heading home.”

Sebastian started walking me out when Lucifer blocked our way. His red eyes starting to glow with a menacing aura surrounding him. Had Sebastian not been standing next to me, I might have felt intimidated.

“I’m afraid Ciel cannot leave. It is Lord Diavolo’s wish that he participate in this program and as such, the boy is under our protection. I will not allow him to leave with the likes of a demon I have not seen before.”

“An yet you expected me to go along with demons **I’ve** **never** seen before and just accept all this? I feel much safer with Sebastian than any of you. If you would kindly step aside so that we may leave.” I stared at the Avatar of Pride as his eyes started glowing menacingly. 2 curled horns started growing out of his head and 2 sets or charcoal black angel wings came out of his back. His clothes changing out of his gray school uniform and into more formal attire. Looking around, I see that the rest of the demons have also changed their appearance. Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Young master, if you don’t mind, could you close your eyes and count back from 15?” Deciding to trust Sebastian as he seemed to know more about the situation than me, I did as he told.

Closing my eyes I said, “You have 30.”

“Thank you my Lord”

Everything else passed by in a blur. I remember hearing lots of grunting and chanting as what I am assuming spells were cast. I remember feeling the air shift with the battle more than once then as I reached 1, the world blacked out.

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my bedroom windows.

“Good morning my Lord.”

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I replied with my good morning remembering last night.

“Sebastian?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Devildom?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about my Lord. Perhaps this Devildom was part of your dream. You were looking quite lost when I came in”

“A dream?” It felt too real to be a dream, but looking down, I see that I am wearing my nightclothes and everything seems to be in order.

“Would you like to have breakfast first my Lord, or would you rather get ready for the day before you eat?”

“I need a moment to clear my head. Perhaps I’ll get dressed then eat”

“As you wish my Lord”

Watching the whole exchange from outside the window just out of eyesight was a pair of ruby red eyes closely following the young Lord and demon with a look of malice.

  
  



End file.
